High and low
by PurpleSnowstorm215
Summary: This was the lowest Jade had felt in a long time. A really long time. How will a small visit from Cat make Jade feel much better? /Established relationship/


**_A/N: Hello there! Welcome to this fanfic that I have written._**

**_This is for a friend but I, myself am not a fan of Victorious and I have never seen an episode of it..._**

**_I'm so sorry if I have butchered this ship and I understand if you want to kill me._**

**_Reviews are nice c:_**

* * *

Jade sighed slightly to herself as she walked into her room after a long day of school, dumping her bag on the floor without caring about how she treated it. It had been a long time since she'd hit a complete low like this and she was pretty sure that everyone could tell that there was something wrong with her today. She sighed once more before massaging her temples. Usually when she started feeling like this she distracted herself with the people around her so she didn't have time to focus on the soul-crushing sadness and depression she sometimes felt. The only problem this time was that no-one was around to distract her and she couldn't go find someone since it'd be completely out of character for her besides; she wasn't weak enough for that. She allowed a small smile to show on her face as a thought crossed her mind; Cat wouldn't care if Jade acted completely out of character and went to find her. Jade sighed as she thought, Cat would probably be with the others and she couldn't let them see her like this. She shook her head to clear her thoughts before picking up her iPod and lying on her bed, deciding to listen to music since it usually relaxed and calmed her down. As she lay on her bed, listening to music she completely ignored the tears that had slowly began rolling down her face.

Cat nibbled her lip as she walked up to the door of Jade's house. She tried to open the door before sighing slightly when she realised it was locked. She dug around in her bag, trying to find the spare key that Jade had given her after about a week of pestering. She smiled in triumph when she found it, quickly unlocking the door. She poked her around the door and called out softly "Jade…? You home?" She stepped fully into the house and looked around, frowning slightly when she saw no-one in the living room where Jade was usually found. Cat closed the door behind her gently and dumped her school bag on the kitchen table before checking around the lower floor of the house, keeping an eye out for any movement that could have been Jade. She pouted slightly when she found nothing before going upstairs to look. She smiled slightly when she ended up stood in front of Jade's room, they had created a lot of happy memories in that room, ranging from just sitting around talking to just playing around and acting stupid, the only time Jade would let loose and just be who she wanted to be. She knocked on the door softly, but just loud enough for Jade to hear, if she was in there that is. When Cat received no reply she frowned, it was unlike Jade to not answer. Even if she didn't want to be disturbed. She would usually shout at them to go away or make a threat of death or something. Cat tried the door knob, a small smile forming on her face when it twisted easily in her grip, which meant that Jade was definitely home. She peeked around the door, blinking slightly in surprise when she just saw Jade lying on the bed. She smiled to herself, thinking that Jade was just asleep. She wouldn't mind if Cat woke her up. As she got closer to Jade the smile on her face slowly turned into a frown. She looked down at Jade, noticing the tear tracks that were streaked down her face. Cat nibbled his lip before gently shaking Jade's shoulder, rousing her from her light sleep.  
Jade stirred a little before opening her eyes "What…?" Her eyes widened in surprise when he realised it was Cat "C-Cat…? What are you doing here?"

Cat smiled warmly "I came to see if you were okay."

Jade nodded, the hard mask she had perfected over the years quickly put on "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

Cat smiled sheepishly "It's just that you seemed a bit out of it today, that's all… Everyone was worried about you, you know."

Jade raised an eyebrow "Really? I kind of doubt that."

Cat shook her head "It's true! Besides, I can tell something's up… I can see it on your face." She giggled a little and wiped away a few of the lingering tears that clung to Jade's eyelashes. She smiled reassuringly at Jade "Alright, now tell me what's wrong."

Jade rolled her eyes before wiping her eyes with a sigh "Alright… You know about the whole, sometimes I feel low and sometimes I feel high, well today I felt so low… Like, the worst I've felt in a really long time."

Cat nodded, understanding Jade's description of her emotions and feelings "I get it, don't worry." She smiled warmly at Jade "You could have come find me you know. I wouldn't have minded at all!"

Jade sighed a little "I know, it's just that I didn't want the others seeing me acting so weak…"

Cat rolled her eyes, completely used to Jade's tough act "Whatever, just remember that I'm always here if you need me." She smiled before leaning forward and placing a soft kiss on Jade's forehead. She smiled before placing a kiss on each of Jade's eyes which closed out of instinct. Cat then placed a kiss on both of Jade's cheeks while Jade just sat there, letting it happen. The kiss trail ended when a soft feather light kiss, full of love, compassion and understanding was placed onto Jade's lips. They shared the kiss for a few minutes, just enjoying the company and the love they felt for one another.

It finally ended when Cat pulled away slowly with a smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind Jade's ear "Hey, would you like me to stay here for tonight?"

Jade nodded slightly "Yeah sure… That sounds alright to me."

Cat smiled before shifting into a more comfortable position on the bed before curling up against Jade who also moved to accommodate Cat's new position.

Jade allowed herself to smile at the warm feeling that had flowered in her chest, a feeling that she knew Cat could only give her. She sighed softly in contentment before wrapping her arms around Cat, the sweet ditzy object of her affections.

The two lay together not moving from the position for the rest of the day, both of them happy and content to just be in each other's presence. Both of them feeling a warm fluttery feeling that only the other could cause. Without any speaking or discussion they both knew that they would be the only one to create that warm, happy feeling in each other, for the rest of their lives. For once, Jade felt she was higher than she had ever been.


End file.
